conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Iraqistan Civil War
The Iraqistan Civil War is an ongoing conflict taking place throughout the provinces of Syria and Iraq. On March 15, 2011, rebel Islamist groups began an uprising in Syria province, claiming Syria to be independent of Iraqistan. The militants organized in March of 2011 to form the Islamist Syrian National Liberation (ISNL), stating their goal was to seize the province of Syria from Iraqistan and form an Islamic Republic. Between 2011 and 2012, much of the civil war had been fought between Iraqistani Armed Forces and the ISNL. However, into 2013, the conflict attracted the attention of Islamist fighters from across the Middle East and Asia to join the fight against the Iraqistani state. The United States became involved in 2013 claiming as a national security interest to stop al-Qaeda militants from gaining ground. While the Security Alliance stated it had control of the situation, in July of 2013, the United States, the United Kingdom, Saudi Arabia, Qatar and Bahrain allegedly conspired to provide chemical weapons to ISNL terrorists which in turn would be used against the civilian populous in Syria province. This act would give the United States a United Nations go-ahead to invade Syria province to quell the uprising. In August of 2013, this occurred and the Security Alliance launched allegations the U.S. was involved, outing intercepted cables between the U.S., British and Saudi governments. Between August and November of 2013, the Security Alliance engaged in a series of battles against U.S., British and Saudi militaries in an attempt to force U.S. influence and power from the region. Referred to as the U.S. - Security Alliance War, the Union of Everett, Israel, Iraqistan and India launched a series of devastating assaults on vital U.S. held facilities in the Middle East region including in the Persian Gulf and Indian Ocean. Following the end of the short war between the Security Alliance, and the United States and its allies, the U.S. had been continuously blamed and accused of providing funding and arms support to ISNL fighters in Syria province. The ISNL shortly renamed itself ISIS towards the end of 2013 and launched a massive blitzkrieg assault into Iraqistan, leading to a violent civil war across much of western Iraqistan. ISIS In Syria Province The Iraqistan Civil War initially began as a localized uprising of Islamist militant groups in Syria province. In March of 2011, anti-Iraqistan militants formed the Islamist Syrian National Liberation (ISNL) with the goal of seizing control of Syria province and declaring an independent Islamic state. During this time, sporadic fighting between the ISNL and Iraqistani Armed Forces was noted cities such as Aleppo and regions to the north and east. Throughout 2012, the ISNL movement grew in strength, launching terrorist attacks against cities across Syria province. Intensified fighting in cities such as Aleppo, Damascus and Homs forced the Iraqistan government to declare the uprising as a civil war. In 2012 and into 2013, the United States, United Kingdom, Saudi Arabia and Bahrain had been secretly providing funding and arms to ISNL militants. It would later be outed in 2013 by the Security Alliance following the interception of diplomatic cables between the United States and Saudi Arabia, a conspiracy to propagate a civil war in Iraqistan and provide the ISNL chemical weapons to be used as a false flag attack and reason for the United States to intervene and further destabilize Iraqistan. The Security Alliance openly warned that any use of chemical weapons would result in military action against U.S. forces in the Middle East and against its Mid-east allies. In April of 2013, the ISNL used sarin gas, which had been provided to them by the Saudi Arabian government. The Security Alliance announced the attack as a terrorist attack agaisnt the Iraqistani state. By May, the Security Alliance had concluded an investigation into the incident and claimed the U.S. and Saudi Arabia were responsible for the chemical attacks in Syria province. Throughout 2013, the ISNL had been largely under control through Iraqistani military forces. While the U.S. - Security Alliance War raged between June and November 2013, the ISNL continued skirmishes across Syria province but had overall seemed to be losing. As 2014 arrived, the ISNL stepped up assaults again, focusing on eastern Syria province and sections of northwestern Iraq province. The ISNL announced in February it had merged with other jihadist groups in the region, declaring itself ISIS, or Islamic State in Iraq and the Levant, and claimed new goals of forming an Islamic state across much of the Middle East. ISIS launched a blitz of attacks across the eastern half of Syria province and was blamed for committing brutal mass murders of Iraqistani civilians and captured Iraqistani troops. The Security Alliance alleged ISIS was formed through the U.S. CIA and continues to be funded by the CIA despite the current ceasefire held between the Security Alliance and the United States. 1 ISIS remained contained to the eastern, desert regions of Syria province, due to the heavy joint presence of Iraqistani and Israeli military forces throughout the urban areas in the west of the province. ISIS In Iraq Province During June 2014, when al-Qaeda militants and ISNL groups restarted their campaigns in Syria province, the group declared itself ISIS and launched a blitzkrieg into Iraq province. Nearly of month of intense and gruesome violence erupted across northwestern Iraq province, with thousands of ISIS jihadist rushing south and east, seizing every town and city along the way. On June 25th, the Union of Everett called for a full Security Alliance military response to halt the rapid progression of ISIS forces. While the Iraqistani army had already been focused on Syria province, additional forces were called to arms and deployed into Iraq province, bringing the total number of Iraqistani Army troops in the fight against ISIS to over 100,000. The Israeli Defense Forces immediately responded with a series of aerial strikes against ISIS targets across eastern Syria province and western Iraq province. The Union of Everett carrier battlegroup arrived in the city of Al-Faw, Iraqistan, deploying air strikes from the EVS Justice carrier. By July 1st, India had deployed 1,500 Army troops into Baghdad to provide more protection for the city as ISIS territory gains neared the Iraqistani capital. Everetti special forces teams from NAS Larak provided an additional 500 Militant Forces operatives to provide strategic assistance. Russia announced a willingness to provide defensive troops into Iraqistan to halt ISIS forces on June 30th. On July 2nd, Russian MiG's arrived in Baghdad to provide air support for Iraqistani ground troops. During its blitzkrieg into Iraq province, ISIS declared the territory it held a new Islamic Caliphate and claimed it would spread and create an Islamic state across the entire Middle East, India, North Africa and parts of Europe. Security Alliance Intervention On June 25th, 2014, the Security Alliance agreed to provide military assistance in Iraqistan, requiring the deployment of forces immediately into regions under threat by ISIS and the immediate action of air attacks against ISIS targets within ISIS held territory. By nightfall of June 25th, Israeli Air Force fighters launched the first barrage of air strikes against ISIS encampments in eastern Syria province. On June 26th, Union of Everett aircraft arrived in the region, joining in strikes on ISIS targets and deploying ground forces assistance into cities such as Baghdad. The Union of Everett Militant Forces arrived on the 26th, paradropped into Baghdad to immediately rush to assist Iraqistani troops holding off ISIS forces gaining ground towards Iraqistan's capital. By June 30th, India had deployed 1,200 soldiers into Baghdad. A joint force of Iraqistani troops and Israeli IDF troops and tank divisions prepared to squeeze ISIS into the eastern deserts of Syria province, while joint forces of Iraqistani, Everetti and Indian troops would re-take ISIS seized cities in Iraq province. By July 5th, a joint Security Alliance assistance force of approximately 19,000 Israeli, Everetti and Indian troops, and combined Israeli and Everetti Air Forces had deployed into Iraqistan to take the fight to ISIS. ISIS forces during their violent blitz eastward into northwestern Iraq province had managed to seized several Iraqistani army depots, capturing Iraqistani tanks, Humvees and other combat vehicles, as well as army weapons caches. On July 4th and July 5th, the Union of Everett and Israeli Air Forces began targeting the captured depots with air strikes, destroying the stolen equipment to prevent its use by ISIS militants. Security Alliance Intelligence confirmed on July 4th, however, that ISIS forces had managed to move a portion of Humvees and infantry fighting vehicles out of the depots and repainted them with ISIS logos. This was also confirmed after ISIS fighters began to post images of stolen Iraqistani military vehicles with repainted emblems on social media websites. These vehicles became priority targets for air strikes. Intense ground battles ensued in the city of Tikrit in Iraq province, as Iraqistani forces and Security Alliance assistance forces fought to take back the city on July 3rd. By July 5th, Tikrit had been recovered by the Iraqistani military. Fighting in Falluja however was far more violent. ISIS had no intent of losing the city. Over three day long battle between ISIS forces and Iraqistani ground troops, assisted by Everetti and Russian air support, Tikrit was liberated, forcing ISIS to abandon the city. As August came about, much of ISIS' grasp over urban cities in Iraq province had been lost and extensive bombing and airstrike campaigns in the deserts and rural regions to the north and west of Iraq province had caused ISIS major losses in man-power. Despite its significant losses to the joint forces, ISIS militants captured and then executed a journalist in Syria province as a warning to western travelers. ISIS withdrew much of its fighters to focus on guerrilla style warfare, following the Taliban method of hiding in mountainous regions for a prolonged war. By the end of August, ISIS had completely withdrawn and warned it would carry out terrorist attacks in western nations. Russian & Iranian Assistance On July 2nd, the Russian President, Vladimir Putin, declared his intent to provide support to Iraqistan to fight ISIS and counter the U.S. CIA-led operation to destabilize the country. Russian MiG fighters arrived in Baghdad, after being welcomed to aid the Security Alliance. On July 4th, Russian, Everetti, Israeli and Iraqistani fighter pilots engaged in a joint series of air strikes against ISIS targets across Syria and Iraq province. In a surprise move, Iran stated its desire to provide some support to fight against ISIS, despite previous diplomatic tensions with the Security Alliance and neighboring Iraqistan. Category:Union of Everett Category:Wars Category:Iraqistan